


Until Time Stops Ticking

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowley comes home injured, i try to keep it as gender neutral as possible but if ive mess that up lemme know, the reader patches him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Crowley comes home a little beat up and the reader patches him up and then they cuddle and its all very fluffy.





	Until Time Stops Ticking

You were in the kitchen making yourself a cup of tea, wearing comfy pants and one of your boyfriend’s old tshirts that you had cut into a crop top when you heard the front door open and heard the person who opened it hit the wall and groan as the door closed. You went to investigate what was going on and dropped your mug in surprise. Leaning against the wall next to the door was a very bloodied and bruised Crowley. Your mug shattered against the ground, sending shards of ceramic and scourging hot tea all over the floor. You froze, not wearing shoes and not having your powers anymore to just snap your fingers and fix everything. Crowley did it for you, transporting the mug of tea to the kitchen as he did.

You rushed to him as soon as it was safe to walk with your bare feet, “What happened to you?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” he said.

You gave him a look, “You are most certainly not ‘fine’, Anthony. What happened? You look like you got hit by a bloody train.”

“Well I didn’t and I’m fine, so, just go back to your tea or whatever you were doing,” he argued, knowing he was in at least a little bit of trouble from your calling him Anthony.

“If you can make it to the kitchen without collapsing then I’ll leave it alone,” you promised.

“Fine.” he managed to make it three steps before his knees gave out and you had to catch him to keep him from face planting on the floor.

“Will you tell me what happened now?” you asked as you helped him into the kitchen to sit at the table while you collected the medkit.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

You leveled him with a look.

“Alright, fine. I’m not fine. But I’m not dead, so-” he shrugged and winced.

“Did you dislocate your shoulder?” you asked, looking at it.

“No.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, Crowley, what happened?”

“I may or may not have pissed off a very very  _ very _ large horse,” he said.

You rolled your eyes, and started to dab away the dried blood and dirt around his cuts and scrapes, “Only you.”

He winced, “What happened to the gentle hands that go with a healing heart?”

“The gentle hands tend to go away when the patient doesn’t want to cooperate with you. Now sit still before I have to sit on you.”

“You say that like it’s a threat.”

“It is.”

He sighed, “Fine fine fine.”

You helped him strip off his jacket and shirt and gave him a look when you saw his shoulder was, in fact, out of socket, “You are honestly the dumbest person I’ve ever met.”

“I take offense to that,” he muttered.

You braced his arm and quickly pushed it back into place, “You should. Only dumb people get trampled by horses because they’ve gone near them in their snake form.”

“How did you know?” he asked.

You just raised an eyebrow, strapping his arm to his side with a roll of bandages, “It’s not the first time it’s happened. Now if you move this arm I will sit on you for a week.”

“Again, you say that like it’s a threat.”

You start to thread a needle with waxless floss to stitch up a gash on his eyebrow, “Again, it wouldn’t be pleasant for you. Now hold still or I’ll end up scratching your eye.”

For once in his life, Crowley obeyed.

He watched you as you carefully sewed the broken skin back together, admiring the fierce spark in your eye and the way your face set in concentration. You had your tongue between your teeth and your brow furrowed as you did your best to be gentle with him. You always took such good care of him and he knew he never made it easy for you. But here you were, looking after him like you always did.

“You’re staring,” you muttered as you tied off the floss.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“When I’m trying to focus it is,” you said as you got more floss to stitch him up some more in another place.

“Am I distracting you?” he teased.

“Yes. And I need to be focused so that I don’t do more damage than fixing.”

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, doing his best not to flinch too horribly when you got to an especially painful part. After you were done with every bit, you would kiss it better, making him chuckle warmly. You would mutter things under your breath as you worked at patching him up. They varied between criticizing him for being careless, apologizing when you got to a bit that you knew would be painful, and just talking nonsense. At some point he thought he heard you humming the tune of Fat Bottomed Girls but didn’t pay close enough attention to it as you set his broken nose back in place and then he was only focused on the searing pain and blood freely flowing from his nostrils until you quickly placed a paper towel gently under his nose. He let out a grunt and held the paper towel himself. You kissed his forehead to ease his pain and continued humming.

“Is that-?”

“Don’t talk or you’ll choke on your own blood. Keep your head tilted back,” you ordered.

He sighed, but listened to you.

“Why didn’t you just go to Azi?” you asked after a few moments, “You know I can’t heal you properly. I can only do what I’ve learnt from nursing in the wars and volunteering in hospitals. Aziraphale could have snapped his fingers and had you right as rain. All I can do is human remedies.”

“I know. But I like this better.”

You scoffed, “You like pain better than instant relief?”

Crowley put a knuckle under your chin and had you look up at his amber snake eyes, “Because you’re my (Y/N) and I’d rather have you do it.”

You felt your cheeks heat up instantly and looked down to continue patching up your idiotic demon. After he was all patched up, you helped him into your room and tucked him into bed.

“Stay with me?” Crowley asked.

“Always.”

You crawled into bed on his other side and he laid on you, resting his head on your abdomen and wrapping the arm that wasn’t strapped to his side with bandages around your hips. You ran your fingers through his hair, keeping one hand between his shoulder blades and humming absentmindedly. You smiled when you heard him start to softly sing along to Seaside Rendezvous.

He perched his chin on your tummy, “Will you love me forever?”

You didn’t even hesitate, “For eternity.” 

“No matter how many times I get into trouble?”

“No matter how many times you get into trouble. Besides, you always get me out of trouble when I get into it,” you said.

“That I do,” he kissed your tummy.

The way you were looking at eachother was so gentle and soft. You knew you would never look at any other person the way you were looking at Crowley. And if you had anything to say about it, he would never look at anyone else the way he was looking at you at that moment. Crowley awkwardly moved himself up a little with one arm and flopped down on you. You let out an  _ ooph _ and then chuckled as he made kissy lips at you.

“Can I help you?” you asked.

He whined and made kissy lips again.

You kissed his nose.

He deflated a little bit.

You smiled warmly at him and kissed him, “Is that what you wanted?”

“I thought that would have been obvious from my kissy face I was making at you,” he mumbled.

“It was, I just like to tease you.”

“No, you don’t  _ like _ to tease me, you  _ invented _ teasing specifically to frustrate me,” he corrected.

You giggled, “Yeah, I did that, too.”

He smiled at you. It was a small smile, but you had known him long enough to appreciate the littlest of smiles. Then he said something you would have never expected him to say unsolicited. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in the garden and I’ll love you until time stops ticking.”

You smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I love you, too, Anthony Janthony Crowley.”

He groaned and you laughed.


End file.
